


End Up Here (Ashton Imagine)

by 5sosismylifee



Series: Forever and Always [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sleepy Morning time, first time writing fanfiction, lol, sorry if it sucks, you try to make breakfast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 22:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2523470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5sosismylifee/pseuds/5sosismylifee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically you wake up one morning and reflect on your life with Ashton</p><p>This is so weird</p><p>i won't judge you if you don't read it</p>
            </blockquote>





	End Up Here (Ashton Imagine)

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time posting on this website, so if you want more then leave a kudos (is that how it works?) lol i'll probably post this other one that i wrote about Luke next, then i have an idea for a Michael one. enough chit chat, let's get to the story! :)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
You slowly rise to consciousness, waking up to a sleepy Ash mumbling happily in his sleep, tightly cuddling your middle. You smile, softly running your fingers through his curly locks for a few minutes. It’s one of your favorite tricks. After a while, he rolls over. “Perfect” you think. You slowly rise from the bed, slipping on Ashton’s flannel from last night (because at the moment you’re not clothed properly).You slide into your fuzzy slippers, and quietly pad out into the kitchen of yours and Ashton’s small apartment in London. You think about how you ended up here while you start collecting ingredients for pancakes. First, you met Ash at the movies. Flour. Five years later, you started dating. Eggs. Two years after that, and you’re still going strong. Baking powder. Living together (finally) in London, with Malum living down a few blocks. Stir, Stir, Stir. C’mon, Y/N, Stir! And Luke with his longtime girlfriend Y/F/N living just minutes away from them. Get out the griddle. And now you’re here. Wow, you’d have never thought that the teen who’d saved you from the bullies all those years ago would now be the love of your life. Pour the batter onto the griddle. And to think, you used to wear terrible fluoro-green glasses. Yuck. You wince when the batter sizzles, not wanting to wake Ash. “Scared, Y/N? tsk tsk. I thought you were braver than that.” You hear a husky voice say as a familiar pair of strong arms snakes around your tummy. Ashton rests his chin on your shoulder. “I was scaaaared,” you start, flipping over a pancake. “that I would wake you up, sleeping beauty. I was hoping I could give you breakfast in bed.”, you finish, pivoting so that your arms are around his neck, with the spatula still nestled in between. You sigh sarcastically. “Because I know how much you love breakfast in bed.” Ashton gets a look of pure terror on his face, scared that he will miss this rare opportunity. “no no no! I’ll go back to bed!” he lets go, starting to run back to your bedroom. You giggle, grabbing his arm to stop him. “no, silly. You just can’t go back to sleep now. You’re already up!” You pull his arm until he rolls back around, and just as he’s about to hit you, he stops and kisses you with so much love and passion your toes curl and your arms come up slowly to rest around his neck, gently pressing his head more to the right so you can deepen the kiss. Ashton breaks away after a while, and it’s quiet for a moment while you two catch your breath. “wow” you breathe, so quiet that you can’t even hear it. “ok, I won’t go back to sleep.” Ashton says quietly with the biggest smile you've ever seen on his adorable face. “good.” You reply, trying to sound business-like. “Now you start making a cheese toastie or something while I finish the-” You start to say, just as the smoke alarm goes off. “Shit!” Ashton exclaims, running off to get a chair to turn off the smoke alarm. You run to the pancakes you’d forgotten on the stove and quickly turn off the burner, removing the griddle and scraping the blackened cakes off the bottom of the pan. Ashton has just gotten the batteries out of the smoke alarm, and you both look at each other for an instant in shock before cracking up. You both collapse on the floor in giggles. A little while later, when you've calmed down enough, you both have cleaned up the mess and are sipping mugs of tea at the table while listening to The Foo Fighters. It’s a quiet conversation, with a few giggles and plenty of loving gazes exchanged. “I love you.” Ashton suddenly says, in the middle of an animated story you were telling about your friend Y/F/N. You just smile, brushing a strand of hair out of his eye, your hand lingering there for a bit longer than necessary. “I love you too Ashy.” You reply. “Forever and always?” he asks. “Forever and always.” You simply reply. It’s been your “thing” since day one, when he had saved you from the mean kids who were making fun of your glasses. “I’ll always be here for you.” He had said, rocking you back and forth on the ground whilst you cried your eyes out. “But you don’t even know me.” you had whimpered, looking up into his face. “How do you know that for sure?” This was when you had first witnessed his warm smile. “I just do.” He replied. “I just have this good feeling, like we’ll be friends for a long time.” You had smiled at that. Flash forward seven years, and you’re still smiling. “Are you thinking of it too?” Ashton asks you. “Of when we met?” “Yeah” you reply dreamily . “I do every time.” He smirks. “You just have that effect on me.” You say before leaning in and kissing the stupid guy senseless. “and I will.” You think. “forever and always.”


End file.
